No apto para menores
by Emiilu
Summary: Oneshot creado para el desafío Lemon de la página Fanfics y Fanarts de Ranma Latino


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**.

_No apto para menores:_

Mi teléfono sonó por quinta vez. Corté sin siquiera ver la pantalla. Ya sabía quién osaba molestar en este momento tan inoportuno. Aunque bueno… estar sentado en la barra de un bar no sé si pueda ser llamado "momento inoportuno".

Desvié la llamada entrante y apagué el aparato. Ya vería después como "solucionar" las cosas.

Maldigo el día que mi padre me llevó engañado al registro civil para casarme. Mil y una veces le había dicho que no quería casarme con ella. No sentía nada. No la podía ver con los ojos con los que ella me veía a mi.

Me rehusé a contraer matrimonio con todas mis fuerzas, intenté escapar varias veces pero el filo de la katana de mi madre me obligó permanecer allí y hacer aquello que tanto quería evitar.

—Hijo, no es de hombres faltar a tu palabra de honor —regañó mi madre.

—¿Cuál palabra de honor? ¡Yo no he prometido nada! Este viejo me ha metido en este problema, será mejor que él me saque, pues yo no me casaré con esa mujer.

—Ranma, no seas desconsiderado, tu compromiso con Shampoo ha sido planeado desde que ustedes eran pequeños —sentenció mi padre.

—¡Y una mierda! Sabes muy bien que no quiero casarme con ella. No la quiero cerca de mí, no la quiero a mi alrededor. No-la-qui-ero.

—Ranma Saotome, cumplirás tu deber con la señorita Zîzè o me veré obligada a hacer lo que no quiero —tomó su katana y la desenfundó lentamente provocando un escalofrío en mi espalda.

—Esto no se quedará así —amenacé— ustedes ganan. Me casaré, pero no esperen que sea un matrimonio feliz y mucho menos esperen nietos —mire directo a mi madre— no pienso tocar a esa mujer —sentencié.

Aunque mi enojo era con mis padres, pensaba que aquella mujer no tenía la culpa de nada. Hasta incluso me había planteado la posibilidad de que lleváramos una relación lo más pacífica y abierta posible. Es decir, yo tenía mi pareja antes de que me casaran, pero la mujer que amaba me abandonó misteriosamente, me dejó una carta donde me daba excusas sin sentido diciendo que lo nuestro no podría ser jamás porque en realidad ella amaba a otro, cuando en realidad había sido amenazada por Shampoo, cosa que me enteré por accidente durante una reunión antes de irnos de luna de miel. Demonios, intenté buscar a mi mujer, por que lo era en mi corazón, pero ella había dejado incluso el país.

Y así pasaron siete años. Cumplí mi palabra. Jamás toqué a mi esposa. Ella hizo hasta lo imposible para que lo hiciera. Los primeros días estaba nerviosa, quizá pensaba que yo era tímido y no me animaba a querer hacer algo, pero cuando hizo el primer intento de besarme, le dejé claro que no me acostaría con ella. Mi intención era pedir la anulación, debido a que ella era virgen, no había problema alguno, si el matrimonio no era consumado, yo estaría libre en un dos por tres, pero cuando llegó la citación del juzgado, ella ya se había adelantado a mí.

Una tarde, pocos días después de nuestro primer aniversario, llegué del dojo, el que había heredado tras casarme con Shampoo, cuando la oí.

Había llegado más temprano, venía trabajando hasta tarde todos los días solamente para no tener que verla.

Estaba en la habitación, su habitación. Porque a pesar de estar casados y vivir juntos, no compartíamos el lecho.

Sus gemidos me dejaron en claro una cosa; me estaba engañando._ ¡Bingo!_ Si ella me engañaba, quería decir que estaba cometiendo adulterio, nadie dudaría de mi palabra y si tenía pruebas, muchísimo mejor. Saqué mi teléfono preparado para filmarla en pleno acto. Hasta haría una escena frente al que se la estuviera tirando. La haría quedar como la peor de todas.

—Aah, mmgh ¡Ranma! —gimió. _¿Ranma? Qué demonios está pasando?_

Me asomé un poco por la puerta que estaba entreabierta y la vi. Se encontraba completamente desnuda, con las piernas abiertas de par en par y uno de esos juguetes con forma de pene introducido en su vagina. Con una mano lo metía y sacaba una y otra vez, la otra mano pellizcaba un pezón y su cuerpo se retorcía sobre la cama.

Se estaba masturbando.

Sentí mi pantalón apretado y me odié por eso, pero no me dejé llevar. Me quedé clavado en mi lugar observándola. La mano que apretaba el botón marrón de su pecho voló a la mesa junto a la cama y tomó un pequeño pomo, quitó el artefacto de goma de su interior y levantándose, lo dejó parado sobre el suelo, cerca de la cama. Con el pequeño pomo, que supuse, era gel, lo abrió dejándolo caer sobre la punta del consolador. Volvió a abrirse de piernas, ésta vez, sobre el pene de goma. Se agachó hasta que la punta rozó la abertura de atrás. Lentamente lo fue introduciendo. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de placer hasta que el muchacho estuvo completamente dentro de ella.

—Mgh, aah Ra-Ranma —siguió gimiendo y me pareció humillante.

Quien sabe hace cuánto hace estas cosas, aunque una era segura: si no me estaba engañando, podría decirse que se quitó a sí misma la virginidad. Y ahí se fue mi deseo de anular el matrimonio.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando la vi levantarse de nuevo. Volvió a trepar a la cama, se acercó a la mesilla de noche, abrió uno de los cajones mientras se posicionó en cuatro piernas dándome una privilegiada vista de su trasero abierto y su rosado centro.

Quedándose en su lugar, vi que sacó una especie de U con un lado más corto que otro… _¿esos eran dos penes? ¿De donde saca esas cosas?_

Ya no quise ver más. Estaba demasiado excitado y asqueado como para verla meterse esa cosa en ambos lugares.

Volví a la puerta de entrada despacio. No podía irme, no con una erección de mil demonios y unas ganas de arrancarme la virilidad con unas tenazas oxidadas.

Me detuve en la entrada, metí una mano en mi pantalón y aunque tenía unas terribles ganas de saciar mi libido, me atuve a acomodar mi miembro para que no se notara mi estado. Metí las llaves en la cerradura simulando que llegaba y abrí la puerta para después cerrarla con fuerza, para que ella detuviera todo intento de seguir en lo que estaba.

Pasé directo a la cocina, no quise entrar al corredor por miedo a verla desnuda. Le daría tiempo de cambiarse.

Me serví un poco de agua y bebí despacio, no tenía apuro, poco a poco mi erección remitía.

La escuché caminar hacia mi y luego, su voz retumbó en la pequeña cocina.

—Ranma, no te esperaba —dice con cierta agitación, no lo hubiera notado de no saber qué estaba haciendo.

—He terminado temprano —dije cortante mirándola de reojo. Se había puesto una bata borgoña de seda, podía decir que seguía desnuda debajo, pues sus pezones aún estaban erguidos.

—Bueno, a decir verdad —se acercó lentamente— sí te estaba esperando —se abre la bata y la deja caer. Si, efectivamente estaba desnuda— mi abuela llamó para avisarme que estabas viniendo —mintió, pues la vieja no estaba en el dojo— así que pensé que tal vez… —se acercó a mi lento y acarició mi pecho hacia abajo— podríamos, al fin… consumar el matrimonio —dijo sensual a mi oreja. Su mano estaba en mi estómago, su intención era clara, pero casi llegando a mi bajo vientre, la detuve

—No empieces, Shampoo. Ya sabes la respuesta.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto que lo sé. Te irás a masturbar a tu habitación ¿cierto? ¿piensas que no sé que me espías? —_¿qué?_ — si Ranma. Sé que estabas mirándome hace unos minutos. Sé que se te ha puesto dura de sólo ver como me masturbaba con ese pene falso —dijo nuevamente apretando mi miembro, que nuevamente se había despertado— sé que querías que fuera el tuyo, aunque fuera por una sola vez, el que me estuviera penetrando —continuó metiendo su cálida mano en mi pantalón hasta llegar a tomar mi virilidad— vamos, cariño, tú quieres, yo también —comenzó a masajear mi falo de arriba abajo dentro de mi ropa interior— no te cuesta nada, amor…

Moví su mano de mi miembro, enojado, y volteé a verla.

—No me llames así. Tu y yo no somos nada ¡Nada! Si estamos casados, es solamente por esa estúpida promesa de mi padre con tu clan.

—Tribu —corrigió.

—Me da igual. No obtendrás nada de mí. Nunca —pasé junto a ella furioso y me dirigí a la salida.

Esa fue la primera vez que me dejé ir en un bar.

Siete años de matrimonio, hace seis que vengo a ahogar mis penas. No suelo emborracharme hasta la médula, sólo hasta sentir que no me importa llegar a casa y encontrarme a esa mujer esperándome. Ni así pudo llevarme a la cama. Lo intentó mil veces y las mil le dije que no.

Y así vengo pasando día tras día. Llegando a casa tomado, a veces ni siquiera llego hasta el otro día o directamente paso por el dojo y llego en la noche. Ella jamás dice nada.

Sólo suele llamar para saber si esa noche voy o me si me perderé por ahí.

Eso nos lleva a esta noche.

Encendí nuevamente el celular. Dos minutos después, volvió a sonar. Desvié la llamada y abrí la casilla de mensajes. Tenía cinco. Cuatro eran de ella y el último… _diablos, se me hace tarde._

Pagué el único trago que no llegué a beber y salí a las corridas del bar, apenas saludé a Hiro, el hombre que lo atendía

—Señor Saotome ¿Ocurre algo? Nunca suele irse tan temprano —dijo cuando le pedí la cuenta.

—Oh, nada importante. Sólo que mañana tengo que dar una clase especial en el Dojo y necesito de verdad estar sobrio —sonreí.

—Espero no vaya a dejar el vicio, sino mi negocio irá a la ruina —bromeó. A lo largo de los meses y los años, he llegado a tener esta confianza con el hombre.

—Quédate tranquilo, mañana me verás de nuevo —señalé el lugar que solía ocupar y salí de allí.

Caminé cinco cuadras apurado, de lejos divisé una figura encapuchada, me acerqué lo más rápido que pude al tiempo que la sombra volteaba hacia mí.

Sonreí, de verdad sonreí. Ella se abalanzó a mi colgándose de mi cuello estampando sus labios en los míos y sólo atiné a tomarla fuerte de la cintura.

—Casi no llegas —dijo separándose unos centímetros.

—Apagué el aparatejo —la besé— ella estaba llamando —la vuelvo a besar con más ímpetu

—¿Vamos? —pregunta en mis labios y no me quedó otra que bajarla al suelo. Tomé su mano y caminamos hacia el hotel que nos escondía del mundo.

* * *

—¿La de siempre? —preguntó el dependiente al vernos llegar tomados de la mano.

—Por supuesto —le respondí sonriente tomando la pequeña llave que dejó sobre el mostrador.

Agradecimos y nos encaminamos por el corredor hacia las escaleras del primer piso, donde solíamos encerrarnos por el resto de la noche.

Tan solo poner un pie en el largo corredor, mi dama vuelve a abalanzarse sobre mí y yo la recibo gustoso introduciendo mi lengua en su boca. Ella gime y aprieto una de sus nalgas.

—¿Tienes algo debajo de ese tapado? —pregunto.

—Absolutamente nada —dice sensual mientras se aleja caminando haciendo resonar sus tacones por el corredor hasta pararse en la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Y si, es _nuestra_, la que hemos ocupado desde hace ya casi tres años.

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Más bien, la primera vez que la noté.

Fue después de tres años de frecuentar el mismo lugar, una de las tantas noches en las que había encontrado a Shampoo masturbándose. Estaba nervioso, excitado y enojado. Me senté en el bar de siempre y pedí un trago, no recuerdo cuál… lo que sí recuerdo fue su voz. Llegando desde lejos, trayéndome a la realidad.

—¿Sensei Saotome? —volteé a mirarla y ahí estaba. Viéndome con sus enormes ojos color caramelo, tan grandes y transparentes, su mirada era de completo asombro.

—Si, ¿tu eres…?

—Lo siento. Soy Tendo, Akane Tendo, asisto a sus clases en el dojo Zîzè.

—Nunca te había visto.

—Es que empecé esta semana —sonríe nerviosa.

—De todas formas ¿que haces aquí? No es hora para que una dama esté sola en un bar —regaño.

—Es… ¿puedo decirle la verdad? —asiento— estoy escondiéndome.

—¿Y de quién te escondes en un bar?

—De la realidad—se encoge de hombros.

No sé si fue el hecho de que estaba solo, o sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero nos vi charlando como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida. Poco después le pregunté porqué escapaba a mitad de la noche.

—Verá, escape de casa hace un tiempo. Mi padre quería que me casara con un joven de buena posición pero no era lo que yo quería.

—Y ¿qué era lo que querías?

—Representar el Dojo familiar, pero para mi padre eso no era cosa de mujeres. Así que me fui —se encoge de hombros— no iba a quedarme a que me siguiera presionando para comprometerme con alguien a quien no quería.

—¿Matrimonio arreglado? —pregunté.

—No, por suerte. Pero la presión que sentí era como si lo fuera.

—Conozco el sentimiento, quieres desaparecer, te enoja y a la vez te hace débil. Sientes que no quieres defraudar a tu familia, pero a la vez quieres ser libre.

—¿Co-cómo lo sabe?

—Mi matrimonio es arreglado ,—respondí derrotado— hace cuatro años me obligaron a casarme con la heredera del dojo Zîzè —expliqué y la vi abrir los ojos— si, es estúpido, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Mi madre pertenecía a la tribu de las amazonas, pero al querer casarse con mi padre, un japonés, los superiores se lo prohibieron. Después de negociar con Cologne, que en ese momento era la líder, acordaron que los dejarían en paz, siempre y cuando su heredero, osea, yo, contrajera nupcias con la más fuerte de ellas. Así me prometieron a Shampoo. Cosa que no supe hasta unos días antes de que me llevaran engañado al registro civil. Apenas había cumplido los dieciocho años.

—Era demasiado joven… lo-lo es en realidad.. no parece tener más de veinte —hablaba compadeciente.

—Veintidós —corregí— y, por favor, no me trates de usted, tranquilamente podríamos tener la misma edad — me sonríe y creo que en ese momento noté lo hermosa que era.

—Bueno, es cierto… acabo de cumplir los veinte.

—¿Y ya has escapado de tu casa? —ambos reímos y luego nos quedamos en silencio.

—Hace rato ha dicho —la miro serio— perdón, _has_ dicho que su padre, tu padre, era japonés.

—Si, así es.

—¿Usted, digo, tu también eres japonés?

—Si. Enteramente japonés. Mi madre pertenecía a la tribu amazona, pero por parte de su padre solamente. Mi abuelo abandonó a su esposa por mi abuela, ellos escaparon a Japón y allí tuvieron a mi madre. Pero cuando los encontraron, los obligaron a que les entregasen a la niña. Las amazonas veneran la fuerza de la mujer. Si mi madre hubiese sido un hombre, no los hubieran molestado, pero ya ves … ahora yo cargo con todo el peso de sus actos.

—¿No puedes simplemente divorciarte?

—Sus leyes no lo permiten. No a menos que muera o consiga un abogado que quiera asesorarme.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Nadie, en toda China, quiere meterse en medio del camino de las amazonas. Son poderosas, por eso me he dado por vencido. Estoy destinado a pasar el resto de mi vida con una mujer que no puedo ni quiero ver.

—Lo lamento, de verdad.

La noche siguió pasando, nosotros seguimos charlando. Ella me contó sobre su familia y su estúpida idea de que no puede llevar el dojo. Al parecer el idiota al que su padre la quería prometer también tenía aquel pensamiento retrógrado.

Ambos estábamos atados de pies y manos.

Ella extrañaba su casa, su familia. Pero no podía volver, no a menos que lo hiciera con una pareja estable, casada o con hijos, de esa manera su padre no podía obligarla a nada. Por eso había escapado lo más lejos que pudo y ese lugar fue China.

De un momento a otro, nos encontramos viéndonos en ese bar después de las clases en el dojo. Riendo, bebiendo, pasando el rato, y sin darme cuenta, me fui enamorando. Hasta que una noche, sin previo aviso, nos encontramos besándonos. No pasó más de ahí, ambos nos sentimos avergonzados y durante la siguiente semana ella no acudió a clases. Pero necesitábamos hablar.

Se apareció una tarde cuando terminaba de acomodar las cosas, era la última del día y estaba pensando en ir al bar, como de costumbre. Pero mis planes cambiaron cuando entró a la duela.

—Akane… ¿Qué…? —no llegué a decir nada más, pues ella me sorprendió con un beso. No pude negarme, pues la extrañaba. No me había percatado de eso hasta que la vi en la puerta del dojo, que sentí un gran alivio.

—Sólo vine a despedirme, sensei —dijo cuando se alejó de mí— no quería irme sin saludarlo.

—No, Akane ¿porqué te vas?

—¿No es obvio? No puedo seguir así. Viéndote a diario y… —se queda callada— he decidido volver a Nerima. Me casaré con Kuno y todos estarán felices.

—¡No! No dejaré que lo hagas —me acerqué y la tomé de los brazos— No puedes hacerlo.

—¿Y porqué no? No tengo nada aquí, mi familia…

—Me tienes a mi —la interrumpo acercándome y acariciándo su mejilla— por favor, no me dejes —apoyo mi frente en la de ella y sin poder evitarlo, dejo caer unas lágrimas. Lágrimas que no sabía que tenía.

Ella me abraza y deja ir su lamento en mi hombro, al igual que yo dejo salir el mío. No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba. En esos pocos meses, se había metido en mi como nadie antes. Decidí que era tiempo de luchar. Por ella, pero sobre todo, por mi.

Entonces la besé. Y ella me correspondió.

Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura y la atraje lo más que pude hacia mi. Vagué por su espalda hasta llegar a la nuca, donde enredé mis dedos en su corta y azulada cabellera. La otra mano simplemente la dejé en su posición inicial.

La puerta de Dojo seguía abierta y ambos estábamos demasiado expuestos.

—Escucha —dije entre beso y beso— acá no podemos hacer nada, es territorio de la vieja momia —ella se separó de mi— te espero esta noche, en el bar —sus ojos relampaguearon de ansiedad— pero dime, por favor, que no te irás.

—Sólo si tu te divorcias de Shampoo.

—Lo haré. Buscaré la manera, lo prometo.

Desde ese día, nos encontramos siempre en el mismo lugar y vamos al mismo hotel, la misma habitación, a veces pasamos la noche haciendo el amor, otras, sólo hablamos o cenamos juntos. Es nuestro lugar secreto. Donde planeamos nuestra vida lejos, libres, felices.

Aquella noche, era de celebración.

Tras poner el primer pie en la habitación, la besé con desesperación. Abrí su largo tapado y paseé mis manos por sus senos al aire, no me detuve demasiado allí, pues me dirigí hacia su cintura y de ahí hacia atrás. Bajé hacia sus posaderas y la levanté haciendo que enredara sus piernas en mi, la sostuve con ambas manos puestas por detrás de sus muslos y aproveché para acercar una de ellas a su entrepierna desde atrás e introduje un dedo en ella mientras caminaba hacia la cama, arrancando gemidos de su garganta.

La apoyé en el borde de la cama, sacando de su interior mis dedos. Me agaché a su altura y llevé las falanges empapadas de ella a mi boca, su rostro estaba sonrojado y se veía agitada.

—Sabroso —susurré pasando mi lengua por entre mis dedos— estoy seguro que hay más, mucho más, de donde viene esto —volví a introducir mis dedos medio y anular en ella, con la palma hacia arriba mientras acerqué mi boca a su clítoris. Dejé un pequeño beso para luego pasar mi lengua.

—Aah —jadeó. Seguí moviendo mi mano hacia adentro y afuera, alternando con movimientos circulares dentro de ella, alejé mi lengua de su pequeño botón y le di un pequeño y excitante mordisco, suave, sensual, para después succionar despacio— ¡Mgh! Aah ¡Ranma! —exclamó meneando sus caderas mientras aferraba sus manos a las sábanas. Continué la faena unos pocos minutos más pues ella evitó que siguiera con mi cabeza entre sus piernas y me obligó a pararme, en cuanto lo hice, ella bajó mi pantalón y comenzó a recorrer mi erección sobre los bóxers que traía puestos. Mordisqueando en el extremo, masajeando los testículos con una mano y paseando de la base hasta la punta con la otra.

Mis ojos estaban puestos en su pequeña figura aún sentada sobre la cama, se quitó del todo el tapado quedando desnuda y se sentó en el suelo sobre sus rodillas. Estiró el elástico de mi ropa interior con sus dientes y luego, ayudándose con sus manos, los bajó dejando mi masculino y viril miembro a su merced.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió pasando su lengua por los labios.

—Yummy —balbuceó antes de meter la punta de mi falo entre sus labios.

Eché un suspiro entrecortado y cerré mis ojos abandonado a las sensaciones.

Ella bajó mi ropa hasta mis tobillos sin dejar de estimularme con su boca, el sonido de mi miembro entrando y saliendo me volvía loco, más aún el ruido que hacía su garganta cuando entraba hasta el fondo. Por Dios, estaba a punto de correrme.

No sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría sin llegar al éxtasis, supongo que ella también lo supo, pues se levantó del suelo y me besó con desesperación.

Enredó sus manos en mi largo cabello y tiró de él hasta separar su boca de la mía.

—Quítate la ropa —jadeó

Despojándome del resto de mi vestimenta, la vi recostarse en la cama. Al terminar hice lo mismo quedando sobre ella, apoyado en mis brazos. La besé despacio, en los labios, la mandíbula, el cuello, mordí su clavícula, chupé sus pezones, apreté con una mano su centro más sensible entre sus piernas.

—He hablado con mi amiga, aquella que te conté que su padre es abogado en Japón —dice de repente jadeando

—¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora? —respondo mirándola fijamente

—Dijo que no es necesario que ella esté de acuerdo, sólo necesita tu firma y estará hecho —continuó con voz agitada.

—Luego —susurré en su oído mientras me abría paso entre sus piernas.

Una vez que estuve en la entrada al paraíso, me colé dentro despacio, miré su rostro. Amaba la forma sensual y bizarra en que se contraía, nada que ver a las actrices porno que veía en mi adolescencia, sus facciones cambiaban, su labio inferior quedó atrapado entre sus dientes y sus ojos… sus ojos se blanquearon, muestra del placer que sentía al tenerme dentro de ella.

Comencé a moverme despacio pero constante, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Salí unos segundos, posé una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro y una de las mías sobre su cintura, la clásica pose "tijeras".

Volví a deslizarme dentro y la oí gemir con fuerza. _No, señorita, aún no llegarás al orgasmo_ sentencié minutos después.

Me enderecé sobre la cama, le ayudé a enderezarse ella también y asaltando su boca, hice que se sentara sobre mí. Quería verla cabalgando mi erecto miembro. Ella gustosa se acomodó y comenzó a menearse sobre mí, danzando de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo y moviendo sus caderas en un movimiento circular que me desquiciaba.

Más pronto que tarde, sentí sus paredes apretarse más y supe que estaba por correrse, así que aprisioné uno de sus rosados y pequeños pezones en mi boca, lo chupé, succioné y mordí mientras la sentía irse sobre mí.

Amaba el sonido que hacía al llegar al éxtasis. La amaba a ella, toda entera.

Una vez que sus gemidos comenzaron a remitir, la volteé. Hice que me diera la espalda e inclinándola sólo un poco, volví a entrar en ella. Su cabello estaba desordenado, aproveché a acomodarlo un poco y de paso, la tomé de ellos tironeando hacia atrás, ella jadeó de deseo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mi mano libre la presioné en su cadera, intentando meterme más adentro, más al fondo, más duro.

Solté sus cabellos y llevé la mano hacia el lado contrario de la otra, dejándola quieta. Comencé a bombear cada vez más rápido. Cerré los ojos, ya sentía cerca el clímax.

Tomé sus codos y los aprisioné con una sola mano, la otra la llevé a su cuello y apreté con fuerza sin llegarla a ahorcar, sabía que le gustaba ser sometida

—¿Lo quieres todo para ti? —pregunté a punto de explotar.

—Si, cariño, lléname ¡aah! —jadeó nuevamente, estaba a punto de correrse ella también.

La empujé hacia adelante dejándola caer sobre la cama, sus piernas abiertas, su torso pegado al colchón y su trasero hecho hacia atrás.

Mis manos volvieron a sus caderas y la penetré con fuerza, con rapidez, ella enterró las uñas y el rostro en la almohada echando su bello culito en mi dirección.

Me dejé ir. Ella también.

Varios minutos después, ya tapados con las mantas, estábamos abrazados, viendo el viejo televisor que había en la habitación. Tenía todos los canales y en el modo video, estaba reproduciéndose una película XXX.

—¿Qué era lo que me estabas diciendo de tu amiga? —recordé su intento de charla en pleno acto.

—¡Oh! Eso, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de Sayuri? —asiento— bien, su padre es abogado de familia y divorcios. Me ha dicho que ningún abogado debería negarse a asistirte. Aparte de eso, me confirmó que no es necesario que ambos estén de acuerdo con la separación, que con que uno lo quiera hacer, ya es posible

—¡Eso es estupendo! —la abracé— podré divorciarme de esa arpía.

—No es tan fácil, Ranma —su rostro decayó— para eso, debes ir a ver al abogado, pero él está en Japón.

—¿Y qué importa?

—¿Vas a ir allí?

—Sólo si tú vienes conmigo —piqué la punta de su nariz con mi dedo índice.

—Pero… si mi padre se entera que he vuelto…

—Estaremos juntos —la interrumpí— podemos esperar hasta que esté divorciado legalmente, y luego nos casaremos. Tu padre no podrá decirte nada si llegas con un marido que pueda llevar el dojo —guiño un ojo a sabiendas de que entienda que ambos lideraremos el lugar.

—Gracias, cariño —se abraza más a mi.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti —beso su cabeza.

—Pero ¿cómo nos iremos? No puedes irte así como así, ella sospechará.

—No si vamos despacio… tengo un plan.

Así le expliqué mi idea. Iría sacando mis pertenencias de a poco, sin que Shampoo se diera cuenta. Escondía ropa en mi bolso de entrenamiento. Un día una playera y ropa interior, otro día pantalones, siempre de una o dos prendas, nada que pueda llamar la atención. Ella no sospechó nada, jamás se dio cuenta. Actué normal hasta el último día. Indiferente.

Pasaron unos meses más. Akane y yo juntábamos casi centavo por centavo el dinero que usaríamos para los pasajes y nuestra estancia en Japón, no era como si pudiéramos volver como si nada, mucho menos ella.

Cuando por fin tuvimos todo listo, sólo salí de la casa de mi pronta ex-esposa con mis últimas pertenencias, al pasar por la puerta de su habitación, oí gemidos. _Otra vez se esta masturbando,_ pensé, pero también escuché otra voz, un jadeo masculino.

No quise perder la oportunidad así que haciendo el menor ruido posible, les tomé un fotografía. La muy estúpida estaba con los brazos extendidos sosteniéndose en la cama mientras un fornido hombre de largo cabello la penetraba desde atrás.

Con la evidencia en mi teléfono, salí de la casa para nunca más volver.

Teníamos varias horas de ventaja. Shampoo no me buscaría, si no me aparecía en la noche, lo haría al día siguiente en la tarde, después de las clases del dojo. Tenía la coartada perfecta, a la vieja momia le hice creer que estaba tomándome por fin mi matrimonio en serio, por lo que le dije que ese día me lo tomaría para "reconciliarme" con mi esposa. Así que ese lo tenía salvado. El siguiente, cuando faltara nuevamente, seguro llamaría a su nieta para saber el porqué de mi ausencia, ahí Shampoo le diría que no me ve desde el día anterior y saldría todo a la luz. Pero para ese entonces, ya estaremos pisando suelo japonés.

El divorcio salió redondo. Las fotografías de mi querida ex (léase con sarcasmo) la expusieron como una adúltera y el abogado no tardó demasiado en darnos el divorcio.

Shampoo apareció luego diciendo que estaba embarazada, pero resultó que no era cierto. Fue desterrada de la tribu por haber mentido y faltado a su matrimonio. Se quedó con ese hombre que se la tiraba. Un tal Mousse.

La familia de Akane puso el grito en el cielo cuando ella les contó que ya se había casado. Bueno, su padre lo hizo, sus hermanas me recibieron con afecto y cariño, pues ellas tampoco estaban de acuerdo en que su pequeña hermanita se casara con alguien a quien no quisiera.

Por otro lado, mi suegro, Soun Tendo, me retó a un duelo antes de darnos la bendición oficial.

Fue pan comido, no aguantó siquiera el primer asalto que ya me estaba abrazando y llorando mares diciendo una y otra vez _al fin ha llegado el heredero._

Quisiera decir que con mis padres la cosa fue sencilla, pero me lo pusieron difícil los primeros tiempos. Al menos hasta que se enteraron que estaba triunfando representando el dojo de la familia de Akane. El dojo Tendo se volvió famoso, su reputación remontó a niveles insospechados. Nuestros rostros estaban en cada torneo y los apellidos Saotome-Tendo eran sinónimo de victoria segura.

De un día para otro, mamá envió una carta, semanas después, los dos llegaron a Nerima buscándonos.

Mi familia política los recibió con los brazos abiertos, con la misma calidez con la que me recibieron a mi.

Supongo que ese es el final de la historia, algún día, quizá se la cuente a mis hijos y a mis nietos, pero obviamente, omitiré algún que otro detalle un tanto escabroso… o mejor dicho, _no apto para menores._

* * *

**Antes que nada ¡no me maten! Ya sé que tengo pendiente hace más de un mes _Caminos_... pero les aseguro que más pronto que tarde van a tener noticias mias MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA**

**Este Oneshot fue escrito para el desafío de _Lemo__n _de la página Fanfics y Fanarts de Ranma Latino; espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo :)**

**Un millon de gracias a mi super beta DanisitaM, vayan a acosarla para que actualice _Capturando tu corazón_ jejejeje**

**Y como no podía ser de otra manera, un saludisimo especial asi bieeeen grande a todo el _#TeamRanmaconda _gracias preciosas, que seria de mi sin sus debates y charlatanerias que me sacan el aburrimiento jejeje**

**Ahora si, me despido y esperen el capi nuevo de _Caminos_**

**_Bye!_**


End file.
